Discovered
by readernamedKat
Summary: So this is a Dalex fic my Friend Caitlin  who is one of the writers of the fic  told me to write this and she got what she wanted. I don't this it too good but I hope you guys kinda like it.


Discovered: A Dalex Fic

Alex Stormed out of the room with Dane chasing after him. Alex, being taller, had a longer stride, but Dane was a dancer and caught up quickly.

"Leave me alone!" Alex said angrily.

"You know I can't do that!" Dane said trying to stay calm, Hell Night had come and gone and he was trying very hard to hide his burden. Alex and Damien were trying to help him though. He doubted it would work, he hated himself for doing this which just made him do it even more.

"Why don't you just go to warbler hall or something and. Leave. " Alex said quickening his pace.

Dane just sighed and watched him walk away he knew where Alex was going and knew a short cut.

Dane had told Alex he should audition for the warblers and Alex said no, but Dane just kept telling him to.

Alex had been on kind of a short fuse lately and just, blew up, having had enough of the pestering. Dane got to where ne needed to be and hid behind a corner.

Alex rounded the corner when suddenly he was grabbed by and unseen person, he saw it was Dane, his heart fluttered a bit, but he narrowed his eyes and said "how did you get here so fast?"

"Magic:" Dane responded "would you just come with me there's something I want to show you"

Alex shook his head "No I don't want to join the warblers, I don't sing or dance"

"That's not what I was going to say" Dane said with a sly smile and started dragging the taller boy.

"Why exactly are you doing this Dane?" Alex asked now curious.

"Payback for taking my IPod" Dane said chuckling a little bit. They finally got to warbler hall and grabbed the guitar. "just sit right there" he smiled sitting Alex on the piano bench.

Confused Alex did as he said, then Dane started playing the guitar softly, Alex smiled recognizing the song then Dane began to sing.

_You're my world  
>The shelter from the rain<br>You're the pills  
>That take away my pain<br>You're the light  
>That helps me find my way<br>You're the words _

Alex's smile grew as Dane started singing one of his favorite songs.

_When I have nothing to say_

And in this world  
>Where nothing else is true<br>Here I am  
>Still tangled up in you<br>I'm still tangled up in you  
>Still tangled up in you<p>

Without really knowing Alex began to sing along smiling at Dane the whole time. Dane smiled back, beaming as he played and sang the song_  
><em>

_You're the fire  
>That warms me when i'm cold<br>You're the hand  
>I have to hold as I grow old<br>You're the shore  
>When I am lost at sea<br>You're the only thing  
>That I like about me<em>

And in this world  
>Where nothing else is true<br>Here I am  
>Still tangled up in you<br>I'm still tangled up in you

How long has it been  
>Since this storyline began<br>And I hope it never ends  
>And goes like this forever<p>

Alex stood up and walked towards his boyfriend with some tears in his eyes.

_In this world  
>Where nothing else is true<br>Here I am  
>Still tangled up in you<br>Tangled up in you  
>I'm still tangled up in you<br>Still tangled up in you_

As the song came to a close and Dane put the guitar away and turned back around to Alex.

"So are you still mad at me?" Dane asked walking very close to Alex. Instead of answering yes or no Alex kissed Dane passionately.

They got caught up and before they knew it they were both shirtless and pretty much all over each other. Being so concentrated on each other they didn't hear the door open and didn't realize anyone was standing there. Untill a voice spoke up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Derek's voice piped up suddenly breaking the two apart.

Dane was looking frightened and Alex was looking down embarrassed.

"Hey... Dad" Dane said with a very small wave.

"What is going on in here, Dane are…are you.." Derek couldn't finish

"yeah…kinda: Dane said nervously "I was going to tell you I…"

Derek cut him off "Finally!" he said smiling and put a heavy hand on Dane's shoulder. Alex looked up shocked.

"Wait…you knew?" Dane said looking at his father. "why did you never say anything"

Derek just chuckled and shook his head walking out "I'll leave the two of you to…whatever you were doing" he said closing the door behind him.

"well….that was easy" Alex said not to sure what had just happened.

Dane just smiled and kissed his boyfriend without any worries…for now"


End file.
